His Downfall in Her Eyes
by Ravensnake
Summary: A walk in the forest changes Zuko's life forever as he thinks about his feelings towards a certain blueeyed waterbender. SONGFIC I See Hell In Your Eyes from Queen of the Damned. Rated T for violence and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Nada. Zip._

_

* * *

_

_Walking, waiting, alone without a care_

A walk through the forest, that's exactly what he needed to clear his head. He had lost track of the Avatar again, and couldn't help but to lose his cool. His anger was taking control, which was not good for a firebender. He was really stressed because, for the fifth week in a row, he dreamt of her. He dreamt of holding her, kissing her, keeping her safe from this stupid war.

His dreams became more vivid. They turned into nightmares. He was killing her, hurting her, or she was dying in front of him.

_Hoping and hating, the things I can't bare_

He hated the fact that he was going soft, but, deep down inside, he was glad for it. His father's cold heart was the cause of his mother's death. He didn't want to cause anyone's death. Especially not Katara's. She hated him, but he didn't hate her. He wished that he was the Firelord, so he could stop the war, so he could be the hero, so Katara didn't hate him.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to save my life and knock it up. Well did you? Well did you . . ?_

He came to a clearing now, where he saw that the Avatar had made camp. The annoying water tribe boy and the Avatar were there, but she wasn't. He hid behind a tree, doing his best to stay quiet, in case she was awake somewhere.

_I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise, touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside_.

He heard a twig snap behind him. Before he could turn, a waterwhip lashed out at him, knocking him back. The first thing he noticed when he looked at her were her eyes. They were beautiful, yet he could see his destruction in them. He knew this would be the person who would bring him down, not the Avatar, not his father, not his sister, but Katara.

"Sokka, Aang, wake up! Zuko's here. Run!" They woke up startled. They saw that Zuko was on the floor, and that Katara had the situation under control. Seeing that Zuko was the only one, they let Katara handle it.

"We'll meet up later!" Aang said as Sokka and he flew away on Appa. Katara turned back to Zuko with a determined look in her eyes. Yes, that was what would bring him down, her eyes. She lashed out with her whip again, taking advantage of their position. Zuko dodged it and got up. He wasn't going to use firebending. He didn't want to hurt her, but knew that she wouldn't believe it. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for breath. At that moment, he pinned her to a tree with his forearm on her neck. He wished that this wasn't the only way he could touch her. He wished that he could hold her in his arms. But, at the same time, he knew that she was the enemy, and that was all she would see him as anyway.

_Walking waiting alone without a care, hoping and hating the things that I can't bare. Did you think it's cool to walk right up to save my life and knock it up? Well did you . . .? I hate you . . ._

She saved him, but he hated her. Hated her because she made him weak, because he knew he couldn't have her.

_I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise, touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside . . ._

"Let me go!" The look in her eyes said it all. She wished he was dead. She wanted him to return to the fire he came from. He removed his arm from her neck, but the surprise caused Katara to just stand there, wondering why he had done as she said. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, wondering why the contact burned him inside, but made him feel so relieved.

"Despite my dreams and nightmares," He knew she had no idea what he was talking about, "_I've slept so long without you and it's tearing me apart, too. How'd I get this far, playing games with this hurt heart. I've killed a million petty souls, but I couldn't kill you. I've slept so long without you . . ._"

She looked at him strangely, but her eyes softened. She lifted her hand to touch his scar lightly with her fingers. "I-I know how you feel. You haven't left my thoughts since the North Pole."

Her eyes burned into him. His salvation, his downfall. He knew she would be his end. He could see the tears of confusion welling up in her eyes. He knew what it was like. Wanting something, but not being able to have it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand on the nape of her neck, bringing her closer, until he caught her lips with his. It was a sweet kiss, short and pure.

He let her go that night. She returned to the Avatar and her brother and he prayed they did not find out about what had happened. He stopped chasing after them, and made his way back to the Fire Nation. He saw her again during the final battle. He sneaked into the palace, in an attempt to kill Ozai. But he was already in a face off with Aang. He was using Katara to keep the Avatar at bay, and it was more than Zuko could take. He felt a surge of power within him, and bombarded his father with attacks, careful not to hurt Katara. When his father let Katara go, Zuko hurried to her side, carrying her away from the attacks that the Avatar was now sending the Firelord.

From where they were, Katara and Zuko could see Ozai being killed by the Avatar. The war was over, and they could live in peace. This time, it was Katara who initiated the kiss, both of them ignoring their surroundings, trapped in their own world.

Yes. Katara would be the death of him, but she was also his reason to live.

_I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise, touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside. I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise, touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside. I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise touching you makes me feel alive touching you makes me die inside . . ._

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Please R&R!_


	2. Katara's POV

This is the same story, but from Katara's POV. It's not a songfic, and I wrote it cuz someone pointed out that Katara's response to Zuko was out of the blue.

She tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. They were always the same. She was running in a forest, the cries of a battle in the distance. It was the final battle, and she was trying to reach the front lines. Suddenly, she was standing between Aang and Ozai. Neither of them seemed to notice, and she felt rooted to the ground, unable to move, not even an inch.

Aang shot out a gust of wind, and Ozai sent a blast of fire. Katara tried to move but she couldn't. She knew she would die, there was no hope. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate. She waited, but the pain of death never came. She opened her eyes, still in the same spot. The wind had not been able to move her. She looked in the direction of the Fire Lord, and saw that he had been thrown against a wall, large pieces of rubble covering his body. He was unconscious, blood coming from an injury on his head.

Katara wondered why the fire had not hurt her, when she looked down in front of her. It was _him_. He was on the floor, burned, dead. He had stood in the way of the flames, he had sacrificed himself for her. _No . . . _Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow.

Katara awoke with a start. She sat up, wiping the tears from her face, afraid that Sokka or Aang may see her. She shook her head, trying to take the image of a dead Zuko out. She had been dreaming of him for weeks now, and she needed it to stop. It was different at first. She would be fighting him, but then it went to a stage where they were kissing, holding each other close. After that was when the nightmares started. She couldn't stand the thought of his death. She knew that if Aang found out he'd be ok with it, but Sokka would kill her.

She needed to clear her head, so she stood up and went for a walk, taking the chance to refill her canteen. She went to the river nearby, and crouched down beside it. She finished and stood up, looking at the moon. She noticed that the night sky was darker. There was smoke coming from somewhere on the other side of the forest. It had not been there before. She could only assume that Zuko had once again found them and was nearby.

Katara ran back to camp, praying that Zuko wasn't there, that they could get away without even having to see him. She neared the site and saw someone crouching behind a bush. It was Zuko. He was there, about to attack the sleeping boys. She approached him as carefully as she could, bending the water to whip him. She stepped on a twig and it snapped, alerting Zuko to her presence. He turned around and she took this chance to whip him.

"Sokka, Aang, wake up! Zuko's here! Run!" They woke up, scared. They saw that Katara had the situation under control and got on Appa, flying away.

"We'll meet up later!" Aang called to her as they gained elevation. Katara turned back to Zuko with a determined look in her eyes. She whipped him again, noticing that he was a bit reluctant to fight back. He was using martial arts instead of firebending. He kicked her in the stomach, and she took a moment to gasp for breath. Zuko saw his opening and used his arm to pin her to a tree by her neck.

"Let me go!" She struggled against his grip, but couldn't get away. She glared daggers at him. Surprisingly, he let her go. Shocked at his actions, Katara could only look at him strangely, wondering why he had complied. Suddenly, he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Despite my dreams and nightmares," She had no idea what he was talking about, "_I've slept so long without you and it's tearing me apart, too. How'd I get this far, playing games with this hurt heart. I've killed a million petty souls, but I couldn't kill you. I've slept so long without you . . ._"

Katara felt her heart flip, and hope sprung up in her. She touched his scar lightly, whispering to him, "I-I know how you feel. You haven't left my thoughts since the North Pole." She felt so confused, and the tears were building up again. She couldn't have him, she knew that, and he seemed to understand. Her snaked his arm around her and put his other hand at the nape of her neck. He brought her closer, until he caught her lips with his. It was a sweet kiss, short and pure, making Katara's heart beat wildly.

She left him there that night. She went back to Sokka and Aang. They asked her if she was alright, she assured them she was fine, and that Zuko had run away. Aang looked at her strangely, and she knew that he suspected something. He gave her a knowing smile and she just smiled back, glad that he was such a good friend. Sokka was completely oblivious.

They went in search for an earthbending master and found a blind girl named Tohf. She was outspoken and tough, but nice when she wanted to be. Even she noticed that something was off. She could tell Katara was hiding something, but she didn't say anything.

Aang continued to study until the day they met the Fire Lord. They had arrived in the Fire Nation, searching for a master for Aang. They were captured, and Aang decided that this would be the final face-off. He confrontedich Ozai, but not before he grabbed Katara and threatened to kill her.

She felt her life leaving her as Ozai held her up by the neck, choking her. All she could think about right now was Zuko. In answer to her thoughts, he saved her. He bombarded Ozai, avoiding Katara. He finally let go, and Zuko ran and grabbed her, carrying her away from the fight. Aang began to attack. From where they stood, Katara and Zuko could see that Aang had won. The war was over, and they could live in peace.

Katara initiated the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around his neck. They completely ignored her brother rambling in the background, trapped in their own world.

He had saved her, just like in her dream.

Well, that's it. Despite the fact that i cleary stated that it was a oneshot, some people still had hope, so i decided to put it from Katara's POV. I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY, unless i'm inspired to make a sequel, which isn't likely.


End file.
